Advanced Biochemistry and Molecular Biology
by Scotty1609
Summary: Flash is determined to turn in his essay, Copperhead and flat-lining be damned. AKA, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl are overprotective saps.


**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated REVERSE in so long, but I've been consumed with college stuffs and writer's block. This idea has bounced around in my head for literal** ** _years_** **, and I finally put it to paper- er, computer- because I've been throwback-ing and watching the JL cartoon and JLU. So PLEEEEEASE send me prompts- as specific as you can be- for REVERSE. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **I don't own JL or JLU. :*(**

 **WARNINGS: uuum... maybe violence? And a bit of fluff. :)**

 **PAIRINGS: not really any pairings, but GLxFlash if you squint really hard? More a bro-fic than anything else.**

 **...**

"FLASH!"

Green Lantern lurched, a terrifying moment freezing him in place as he watched his friend grapple with the slinking creature wrapped around him. He was frozen for what felt like hours, which in reality was merely moments. Copperhead was grinning something fierce as his tongue darted out, tasting the exposed skin on Flash's neck where his uniform had torn. And then he bit down. Flash cried out, grasping Copperhead by the back of his neck and slinging him a few yards away. At first, the speedster seemed fine. His chest was heaving, a small trickle of blood and something clear dripping from the identical puncture marks on his neck.

And then he collapsed.

" _FLASH_!" Hawkgirl was the one screaming this time as she flew at Copperhead full-speed. Her battle cry echoed over the field, louder than any of her teammates or enemies had ever heard it. Her mace was inches away from Copperhead's face when she was grabbed by a green light.

"Let me _go_ ," she growled to Green Lantern, twisting in her bonds to glare at the man.

"It's over, Shayera. Look."

True enough, the rest of the team had rounded up the other villains. Wonder Woman was wrapping up Cheetah and Soloman Grundy, while Superman and Wonder Woman were leading away Gorilla Grodd. "They're a band of misfits who thought they could win," Green Lantern said darkly, "And they _didn't_."

Reluctantly, Hawkgirl allowed Green Lantern to take over in favor of rushing over to where Batman and Martian Manhunter were leaning over Flash. " _Flash_ -" she gasped upon seeing her teammate's pallor.

"He needs medical attention, _now_ ," Batman growled out, hefting Flash up with his arms under the smaller man's knees and back. "Lantern-"

But Green Lantern was already moving, enveloping himself and the others inside a glowing bubble and levitating them off the ground.

"We'll meet you at the Tower," Superman called from his position next to Wonder Woman. The two looked just as frantic as Green Lantern felt, but they had a job to do. Lantern nodded gravely and wasted no further time zooming off to the Watchtower.

…

"Why isn't he getting better?" Green Lantern growled out as Batman and Martian Manhunter rushed about, preparing the anti venom and another IV that contained some odd concoction of steroids and caffeine. " _Why isn't he-_ "

"His metabolism is faster than ours, meaning his body is breaking down the venom faster and distributing it through his arteries and veins faster."

"How _much_ faster?"

Batman didn't answer.

With his uniform and mask removed, Flash looked so much _younger_. His red hair was pasted to his forehead with sweat, freckles sticking out starkly against his sallow skin. The shaking, the _vibrating_ of his body as his muscles seized from the venom was utterly gut-clenching. Green Lantern merely stood by as he watched, his heart beating into his throat at his own helplessness.

It was then that Flash seized.

"WALLY-"

"Move!" Batman growled as he grabbed the AED. "Charging... CLEAR!"

Flash's body jolted, vibrating at the electric shock.

"Charging... CLEAR!"

It took another three shocks to even get Flash's heart pumping again, and Green Lantern slumped against the wall of the Medbay, hand raking over his face as he watched. " _God_..." he hissed. "Wally, kid, just... I swear to Heaven if you make it out of this- I swear to Heaven if you make it out of this I'll buy you hotdogs for a _month_."

"Heh... S'at a p'omis, G...L?"

"Wally!"

Batman and Manhunter were finally slowing down, having hooked Wally up to both the anti venom and the so-called 'speedster cocktail'. If Green Lantern didn't know any better, he'd say Batman looked _relieved_. "Hey, kid," Lantern said quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, hand twitching to take the younger hero's. "You gave us a pretty big scare, hotshot."

Wally's blue eyes were fluttering as he fought unconsciousness. "M'tired..."

Batman growled in his 'I'm-concerned-about-you-but-I'm-too-cool-to-show-it' way, and Flash- too bruised and exhausted to resist- complied.

…

Flash woke up a day later, nearly back to full-health- besides a low-grade fever and the aches and pains that came with the muscle spasms. "Nggh..." he groaned as Green Lantern and Hawkgirl stood to greet him.

"Wally," Hawkgirl smiled as she ruffled his drying hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Ngggggggh..." the speedster moaned with a barely hidden smile. "Feeling... _weak_... Might need... mouth-to-mouth..."

Hawkgirl punched his arm- rather gently- and grinned. "Yup. He's fine."

"How long was I out?" Flash asked as he sat up. Green Lantern tried to force him down, but Flash waved him off.

"Almost a day-"

"A _day_? Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap_ -" Flash was up and zooming away before the other two could react.

"Stupid kid," Green Lantern growled as he and Hawkgirl took off after Flash. "Wally! Come back!"

The two passed by Wonder Woman in the hallway, who was looking windswept and confused. "Um. Flash just went by... Should he be up? He was only hurt yesterday."

"No, he _shouldn't_ be up."

Wonder Woman joined them in their search, which wasn't long. Batman informed them that Flash was in the monitor room, using the computers for strictly non-Justice League related business. What was strikingly odd though was how the man seemed unaffected by this, while he usually would have been exceptionally grumpy and disapproving of.

Flash was typing at super-sonic speeds when they arrived, sweat still popping out on his pale brow. "Wally," Hawkgirl began, "you're still hurt, you need to be-"

"I _need_ to be turning in this stupid essay," Flash growled as he emailed a file. " _Ha_!" he cheered, slumping back in his chair. "Sent and with-" he glanced at the clock "-with three minutes to spare! _Yes_!"

"Alright, what _essay_?" Green Lantern ground out as he dragged Flash back to the Medbay. What the heck was Flash talking about, and how was it more important than his health and well-being?

"Essay on cellular degeneration for advanced biochemistry and molecular biology," Flash said with a yawn.

The other three merely stared at him.

Flash shrugged. "I'm getting my bachelor's in biochem."

"Um... okay?" Hawkgirl more asked than stated as she forced Flash to lie down on the cot. "And you had to turn it in while you're severely injured _because_?"

"Professor's a jerk." Flash's eyes shut as he spoke. "One time this chick got in a car accident and was late to class. He didn't take her lab report. Guy's kind of a jack-"

"Okay, we get the picture," Lantern sighed as he massaged his temples. "Just... Just get some rest, okay?"

"That, I can do..."

And he fell asleep, obnoxious yet endearing snoring lifting from his lips as he went limp. His teammates all studied him for a few moments before Green Lantern commented nonchalantly, "No wonder he looks so young..."

"He's nineteen."

The three jumped at Batman's voice, whirling around to look at him.

"Wait- _what_?" Lantern nearly exploded. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman looked unimpressed. "And he's masquerading in a mask and stop-sign spandex?!"

"You're one to talk," Hawkgirl laughed.

" _How_ are you two so _calm_ about this?!"

"The coming of age on Thanagar is fourteen."

Wonder Woman nodded her agreement. "On Themiscyra warriors are trained from birth."

Green Lantern rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course."

"Flash is technically an adult on earth as well, you know," Batman countered. "And his IQ is 158."

"So... he's a genius, basically."

"Near genius."

Flash murmured in his sleep, something about grilled cheese and hot supermodels. Green Lantern deadpanned. "Yeah... _near_ genius, alright."

"I suggest you three read up on your teammates," Batman spoke as though he hadn't heard the comment. He turned to leave the room, cape swishing. "It may humble you."

Leaving his teammates to chew over the information, Batman left the room.

 **...**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Fav/review if you want to, and PLEEEEASE send me some prompts? I'll get to them as fast as I can!**


End file.
